


Strings of a Violin

by LeafZelindor



Series: Musical Bonds [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock plays violin, john/mary - Freeform, s03e02 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock plays the violin constantly, even in his head. Even to tell his best friend it's okay to move on with life and be happy. Slight spoilers for The Sign of Three. Mentions briefly an event from "Hands on the Piano" Same universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings of a Violin

Sherlock had missed his violin. That was the worst thing about pretending to be dead. The violin, he had been assured, was put gently away and was not collecting dust in the flat.

Mycroft had made a point to check on that. Sometimes, when Sherlock had been alone and waiting to find his next target he pretended to play. It was easy to feel the well loved Stradivarius under his chin, fingers pressing the strings. Hand on the bow. When he was alone, he could hear the music pour from it when he closed his eyes.

He had composed constantly. Always in his head, he couldn't leave papers that could possibly be traced back to him. Oh it made him ache to think of what he'd left behind. Once, he had a chance to listen to a performer in the underground of New York City. Despite shabby clothing, the young man had skill that Sherlock recognized, felt was laudable. The disguise he'd been wearing gave him an excuse to sit there and listen as the young man played for hours. Savoring the sounds of a skilled player.

The moments of quiet delight such as that were few and far between.

Some nights, when Sherlock was feeling particularly frustrated, he dreamed of Two Two One B. Of John making tea in the kitchen, of his violin. Music twirled through his mind at all times. The quieter nights, were often soft pieces, romances. Things that John had always enjoyed. When he was hunting his prey actively, the music in his mind would take on a more active and excited role. Always, the violin sang in his mind. 

Coming back, coming home finally, was like a concerto reaching it's climax. Sherlock had been glad for his brother's help in his return. He couldn't help how fondly he thought of his reunion with the Detective Inspector.

But Two Two One B felt, empty. Even now, as he composed a waltz for John and Mary. He poured his soul into the piece. He knew how much he loved John, and perhaps he could come to love Mary. Mrs Hudson was right though. Marriage changed people. The piece he wrote for them was lovely, simple, loving. Like them. The two most important people in his life now. Sherlock just hoped that the music spoke to them, as he wished he could speak to them.

And so, he wrote them a waltz. To start their lives together, with his blessing.


End file.
